1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in electrical circuitry employed to connect different appliances in a modular unit to a single fused source of power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a modular unit having for instance a sink, a food waste disposer, and a dishwasher has required two 120 V., 15 ampere fused supply circuits because of the current requirements of each of the food waste disposer and the dishwasher. The requirement of dual circuitry for the two appliances caused relatively high material and installation costs.